Forbidden Love
by The 13th Guardian
Summary: Shadow and Tails are in love. But the law breaks that love and Shadow goes to prison for ten years. When he gets out, he is straight. How will Tails cope? Yaoi, rape, and violence warning, Chapter Five is now here!
1. Prolouge

Author Note- Hey people! This is ma first fiction! It's a ShadowxTails story, so don't read if you are homophobic or hate yaoi. This first chapter is in poem form, but the rest will be longer. That is all.

Oh, and regarding ages:

Shadow- 19

Tails- 10

I will add the rest later…

PS- Shadow's POV is normal text, Tails' POV is in italics

**Forbidden Love**

I loved him.

_He loved me._

It seemed perfect.

_Love at first sight,_

We thought nothing could go wrong…

_We knew it was wrong,_

But I loved that cute little kitsune,

_His muscular black and red body was beautiful to me._

That first night we spent together, I will never forget,

_I wanted to lose my virginity to him._

We made love.

_It hurt, at first, but it was also wonderful._

I was afraid of hurting him, he seemed so innocent,

_It was the best night of my life._

It was the best night of my life.

_I loved him so much…_

We spent as much time together as possible.

_We kept it secret._

We weren't ashamed, just afraid…

_Afraid of what would happen to us,_

I'd be charged for pedophilia.

_I didn't want him to go to prison._

I knew what would happen to me if I went,

_I didn't want my Shadow to be hurt._

I didn't want to lose my Tails.

_I loved him._

He loved me.

_It seemed perfect…_

But nothing perfect lasts forever…


	2. Don't Drop the Soap

Author Note- Yo, peeps! Chapter two is here! This chapter contains strong language, violence and rape. Y'all've been warned…

**Forbidden Love**

A loud knocking on the door woke Shadow. For an instant, he had no recollection of where he was. He turned over and saw the sleeping form of Tails. Shadow smiled. The kitsune was irresistibly cute.

Shadow and Tails had been together for nearly a month. They loved each other deeply, but kept their relationship under wraps, even from their friends.

The pounding at the door seemed more urgent. Sighing, the ebony hedgehog slipped into a pair of baggy jeans and ran downstairs.

Upon opening the door, a pair of hands grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. Before Shadow could react, he was handcuffed and someone slammed his head into the wall.

"What the fuck?"

He realized that there were three police officers behind him.

"Shadow the Hedgehog?" one officer questioned.

"That's me…" he mumbled.

One whispered to the other. The officer nodded and ran upstairs. Shadow heard voices, a yelp and then footsteps.

Tails walked down the stairs with a scared look on his adorable face. The officer spoke to Shadow.

"You are hereby under arrest for sexual intercourse with an underage child and charged with pedophilia. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one…" the policeman continued on his speech, but Shadow wasn't listening. Who found out? It didn't matter…

"No Shadow!!" screamed Tails.

The officers held the two tailed fox back. Shadow tried to say something to him, but the police dragged him away…

**Two weeks later**

Shadow woke with a start. His vision cleared and he groaned as memories came flooding back.

It was his first day in prison. He had been sentenced to ten years in jail. Tails promised to visit, but the court would not allow it.

"Get up faggot!" a guard banged his baton on the bars of Shadow's cell.

"Breakfast time, punk."

The guard led him to the cafeteria. "No funny shit, alright?"

Shadow nodded.

Breakfast was a grayish porridge that tasted like wet cement. After breakfast came shower time. Shadow felt embarrassed to be naked in front of all these men.

As he raised the bar of soap to wash his quills, it slipped out of his hands. He made a desperate grab for it, but the pink soap bar eluded him and dropped to the floor of the shower room.

"Shit…" he mumbled. He'd heard rumors of what happened to those who dropped soap in jail.

The other males 'ohhed' and one had the nerve to whistle.

Suddenly Shadow felt a presence behind him.

"Soap dropped nigga." Shadow turned and came face to face with a hulking brown echidna.

"What, you think you just gonna leave it down there? We don't waste no motherfuckin' soap in here."

Shadow had to think fast.

"Uhh…I'm finished…"

The echidna raised an eyebrow. "Naw nigga. You aint finished. I been watchin you."

Shadow gasped quietly.

"You aint washed your cock or nothin…"

Shadow glared at him.

"I don't have time for this." exclaimed the black and red hedgehog. He tried to move past the brown one, but the echidna moved to block him.

"PICK UP THE FUCKIN SOAP NIGGA!!!"

Shadow turned around. His eyes were filled with fear. He began to bend down. The brown echidna smiled and moved forward.

Shadow screamed in pain as the animal's thick penis entered his tight anus.

"Shut up bitch!" the echidna laughed. He smacked Shadow on top of the head.

He thrusted, in and out of Shadow.

Tears streamed from Shadow's eyes. He began yelling out in pain. Where the fuck were the guards?

"Guards aint coming nigga!" the brown echidna laughed. "It's just you and me!"

No one else in the room was coming to his aid. He frantically searched for something he could use as a weapon, but found nothing. The pain wasn't going away.

'My God…' thought Shadow. 'Is this what I put poor Tails through?'

Finally, the brown prisoner heaved once more, his hips slapping against Shadow's buttocks, and came inside Shadow. He pulled out quickly and jerked himself off a few times, spattering Shadow's back and legs with echidna semen.

"Yeah yeah bitch nigga…"

He walked out, leaving Shadow near unconscious on the tile floor…

XXX

Authors Note- Wow, my first lemon/yaoi scene. Well, enjoy…


	3. Days of Imprisonment

Author Note- Thank you artist of Knuckles for enjoying my story. To the rest of you flaming fags, you don't like it? Then stay the fuck away! sticks up both middle fingers.

**Forbidden Love**

Shadow whimpered as he shakily got to his feet. His nose was bleeding and his ass felt like it was on fire.

He suddenly realized someone was still there. Squinting through the steam of the showers, he saw a small, purple weasel watching him.

"Don't worry 'bout the pain." said the rodent, "It'll pass."

Shadow gritted his teeth. "How would you know?"

The purple weasel seemed to shrink, and then he spoke.

"It's happened to me more than once."

Shadow walked over to him.

The weasel stuck out his hand. "I'm Nack."

"Shadow." The ebony hedgehog replied.

Nack smiled at him. "Don't worry about that brown bastad. His name is Kiel and he's the biggest loser here."

Shadow muttered. He really didn't want to face that asshole again.

"C'mon Shadow, if we're late for dinner, the guards'll be pissed."

"Alright, I'm coming." Shadow replied as he toweled himself off…

XXX

When they got to the cafeteria, the only table with seats left was the one Kiel was sitting at.

"Shit." Shadow cursed under his breath. If that queer did one more thing to him…

"Move it punk!" one guard hissed at Shadow.

Shadow grabbed a tray and picked up a bowl. Looking into it, he figured it was what got thrown away from breakfast.

He cautiously approached the table. Kiel looked up and smiled an evil grin.

"Just be cool." whispered Nack. They slowly took their seats.

Kiel looked straight at Shadow. "Well, if it aint the bitch nigga who dropped the soap."

A few inmates at nearby tables chuckled to themselves.

"Yo fool, you better not mess with my boy Shadow, or your ass is dead." Nack retorted.

Kiel snickered. "So, now you hidin' behind your lil purple boyfriend?"

Shadow had had enough.

"FUCK YOU CUNT!!!" Shadow grabbed his plastic fork and stuck it right into Kiel's left eye.

"ARGH!" he screamed and fell backwards off the bench.

"You bastard!" a green cat yelled and tackled Shadow to the floor.

"Yo fuck-face, beat it!" Nack cried as he tried to pry the attacker off the black one.

Pretty soon, everyone was fighting anyone they could get to. Bloody forks stabbed, fists flew and trays bashed.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard. Six guards with batons and Chemical Mace charged into the fray.

After five minutes of bludgeoning and spraying, only Shadow, Nack and the green feline were still fighting.

One guard got Nack in the face from point blank with the mace. He fell away rubbing at his eyes.

"Oh son of a bitch, I can't see nothin'!"

Then the cat was pulled away and put in a headlock.

Shadow jumped up thrashing as guards tried to secure him. He socked one good in the mouth, before a baton was brought down on the back of his head.

He fell into the fetal position, clutching his head. A guard went to check on Kiel. The brown echidna was mewling and clutching at the plastic utensil still lodged in his eye socket. Two guards carried him swiftly out of the cafeteria towards the infirmary.

The prison warden stepped into the room.

"What the fuck is going on around here?"

XXX

Author Note- I won't leave such a long gap between updates this time. Bye for now!


	4. Solitary Confinement

Author's Note- Again, thanks to those who like this story, and fuck those who don't. Enjoy!

**Forbidden Love**

The warden was a tall, grey tiger bigger than Shadow and Kiel together. He had a pump shotgun in his hand, which is what caused the sound that ended the riot.

"What the fuck is this?" the warden spat at Shadow. "Your first day and you already blind someone? What, you think you own this shit???"

The warden grabbed Shadow and motioned to two guards.

"Take this bastard into the isolation cell. We'll see how he minds a week in solitary confinement…"

XXX

Shadow was thrown roughly into the dirty, empty cell. All that was inside was a wooden bunk attached to the wall and a barred window, high out of his reach. Mindless babblings were etched into the wall. The rusty, iron door slammed behind him and he sat down. Looked like he had some time to think things over.

Glancing at the wall, he saw someone had managed to gouge a hole into the concrete wall, at about waist level. It seemed to be filled with a crusty, white substance.

"Aw, hell…" Shadow muttered. It was cum. Inscribed above it was the following statement.

'Jack off here! Keep your sanity!'

Shadow slowly undid his pants and wanked himself until he was hard.

"Might as well…" he thought.

XXX

Author's Note- Yes, way too short but I gotta run. Will update soon!


	5. Updates Soon

Hello Everyone

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to let you know, I am not dead. I have finally come up with some ideas and there should be new chapters before the end of summer. Thanks for all the support!


	6. Memories of Love

Author's Note- I am back! Finally, after over a year, another chapter is up! Hopefully this should please all my fans and piss off all the haters out there (y'all know who you are!). And don't worry; I'll try not to abandon you all for so long ever again…

**Forbidden Love**

As Shadow's hand slowly pumped his erection, he thought back over all the memories he had shared with Tails for their time together. The first time they had spoken more than two words to each other, the first time they had ever hung out together, the first time Shadow had felt feelings towards the fox, the first time they admitted their love, and of course, the first time they made love. Shadow smiled and began going faster, his paw moving up and down quickly as he panted and began to remember that special night…

XXX

"D-do you really mean that Shadow?" Tails whispered, blushing as he did so. Shadow smiled and moved closer.

"Yes Tails, I love you. I love everything about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." The black one inched his face closer to the kitsune's.

Almost in a trance, Tails moved forward and their lips met. Tails moaned and parted his lips, allowing Shadow's tongue to slip inside. They continued their passionate moment, until Tails finally pulled away. Shadow looked at him.

"I-I'm so sorry Tails. The moment just got to me and I-"

Tails cut him off by pouncing on him and again they began a frantic, lustful kiss. Soon Tails' hand slid down to Shadow's black jeans and began to undo the fly. Shadow gasped as Tails took a hold of his member, going immediately erect from the vulpine's gentle touch.

"Shadow. I love you too and I want to be with you." Tails whispered in Shadow's ear. Shadow looked him deep in the eyes and said, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

The fox nodded and began to pull Shadow off the couch and towards the bedroom. When Tails removed his pants and shirt, standing there completely nude before Shadow, the ebony hedgehog's mind was consumed by lust. He growled and charged towards Tails, pushing him roughly onto the bed. Tails giggled as Shadow kissed his neck and began caressing his teenage body. For a moment Shadow realized that what they were about to do was illegal, but when Tails suddenly slipped Shadow's cock into his mouth, all thoughts except pure ecstasy disappeared.

"Oh Tails…" Shadow moaned heavily. Tails grinned and licked the head of Shadow's erection. Lying back on the bed, he guided Shadow to his opening.

Shadow looked at him, to make sure he was ready. Tails smiled and nodded softly. Shadow rubbed his cock around Tails' puckered little hole to make sure it was lubricated, and then pushed his length inside. Tails yelped in pain, but Shadow kissed him gently and rubbed his back comfortingly. Once they were both adjusted to being connected, Shadow began to slowly slide in and out of Tails. For several minutes this went on, no talking, just moaning and fucking. Soon Shadow picked up the pace, and as he did, he began to jerk Tails off.

"Ungh, yeah Shadow. That's it. Don't stop." Tails panted and groaned. After a little while, Tails could feel the fluid coming.

"Sh-shadow, I-I'm coming!" he yelled in pleasure.

Shadow grasped Tails dick as thick ropes of cum splashed out onto Shadow's chest. After burying himself to the hilt inside Tails, he released. Tails sighed as Shadow's semen filled him. Once Shadow pulled out, he layed down next to Tails, pulling the blanket over them both and wrapping the fox into a hug.

"Goodnight my love…" Shadow whispered as he nodded off…

XXX

Shadow's cock erupted as the memory finished playing out. He sighed as he layed down on the dirty corner mattress.

"Tails," he said aloud.

"I miss you…"

XXX

And that's all for now peeps. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
